headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Hulk: Rainbow's End
"Rainbow's End" is the fifth episode of season two of the live-action superhero fantasy series The Incredible Hulk and the sixteenth regular episode of the series overall (not counting specials). It was directed by Kenneth Gilbert with a teleplay written by Karen Harris and Jill Donner. It first aired on CBS on Friday, October 13th, 1978. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of the Incredible Hulk: The Complete Second Season DVD collection, disc one of the Incredible Hulk: The Television Series Ultimate Collection and disc six of the Incredible Hulk: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection. * This episode is production code number: 50702. * Closing still: David Banner walking away from horse ranch towards the foreground. * Teleplay writer Jill Donner is credited as Jill Sherman in this episode. * Associate producer Stephen Caldwell is credited as Stephen P. Caldwell in this episode. * Actress Michele Nichols is credited as Michelle Nichols in this episode. This is her sixteenth role in episodic television and her first, and to date, only work in the speculative fiction genre. * This is Kenneth Gilbert's fourth and final work on the series as a director. * This is Karen Harris' second work on the series as a co-writer. She works on twelve episodes of the program in title. She previously co-wrote, "The Beast Within". * This is Jill Sherman's second work on the series as a co-writer. She works on twelve episodes of the program in title. She previously co-wrote, "The Beast Within". * Featured alias: David Bishop. * Featured antagonist: Jimmy Kelly. * Number of transformations: 2 * The setting for this episode is unclear, but given the nature of the terrain, as well as several scenes with palm trees in the background, it is safe to assume that this episode likely takes place in California. * The headline of the newspaper article written by Jack McGee in this episode is "Indian Hocus-Pocus Rocks Racing World". * Laura Banner from the two-part pilot episode, appears in flashback in this episode. She was originally played by actress Lara Parker. * Jack Colvin makes a cameo appearance only in this episode. * This is the first, and to date, only known episodic television work for actor Larry Volk. Allusions * The title of this episode, "Rainbow's End", is the name of the Kentucky Derby race horse featured in this episode. Bloopers * As with most episodes, Lou Ferrigno's body paint tends to erode in some areas, revealing his natural skin color underneath. In this episode, it is only slightly noticeable during the scene where he rescues Rainbow's End from the burning barn. Quotes * Thomas Logan: You sure you're not a reporter? * David Banner: Honest. * Thomas Logan: Say "honest, Injun" and I'll deck you. .... * David Banner: I'm sorry. Sometimes I find it difficult to... uhh... be myself. .... * Thomas Logan: Seeing is believing. You possess a powerful force. * David Banner: No, it possesses me... and I can't control it! See also External Links Episode links * * * * * * Series links * * * The Incredible Hulk at Wikipedia * * * The Incredible Hulk at the Hulk Wiki ---- Category:1978/Episodes Category:October, 1978/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories